Was He Too Late?
by LanaLou5
Summary: Alice and jasper have been best friends since they were young, but what happens when tradigy strikes and it might be too late. one shot. and it's the longest i've ever written. ALICExJASPER R


**_Age eight APOV_**

I was bored . . . again. Bella and Rosalie had all kinds of friends, and they could go anywhere and everywhere. Lucky them. I was staring out the window and wished that there were somebody my age on the block. I didn't have many friends at school, it was summer, and I was bored out of my mind. I knew there was a new family moving in down the street today, but I knew my luck, they would probably be boring.

"Alice," my mother's voice called "I was going to take this welcome cake to the new neighbors down the street. Do you want to come?" my mother, Esme Platt was a baker. Mommy had never been married and we were all adopted, but mom didn't seem to care that she didn't have a husband, and we were all happy.

"Sure, mom"_ Who knows maybe I'll get lucky and there will be a kid my age there_.

When we got there, the dad was in the moving van and trying to dislodge a box. "It's easier to work from the top, you know." Mommy said sounding professional. This caused him to come up and hit his head on a table that shifted during the ride. Mommy and I started to laugh.

"Ow, damn it!" he said, then turned to look at us, "Oh-u-u-ummm" he stuttered.

"I'm Esme Platt and this is one of my daughters Mary Alice." My mother said in a sweet, honey voice.

"Mom," I said, "it's just Alice_._"_ It's not that I didn't like the name Mary, I really did, and I just like Alice better_.

"Well, hello Esme and Alice, I'm Carlisle Cullen." He said politely

"Dad!" somebody yelled from inside the house "Did you get the toilet paper yet? Jasper is getting impatient!"

"One minute!" Carlisle called back, "Ummm sorry about that, Jasper had an emergency. Could you help me with this box?"

"Sure," My helpful mother said, "Alice, you stay right there."

"Yes, mother," I replied,

I watched as Carlisle helped mom get up in the back of the truck. "Which box is it?"

"This one, I think." he said as he pointed to the one at the bottom of the pile that he had been pulling at earlier.

"Well, maybe we should start by taking boxes off the top and putting them to the side." My mother said, thinking ahead.

"Ok then, let's get started!"

They started taking boxes off the top until they reached the bottom. Carlisle opened the box and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much."

"DADDY!" a voice came from the house. This voice sounded younger than last time.

"Ummm, I'll be right back," he said running to the house.

"He's a really nice guy, don't you think?" Mom asked me and I just nodded. A couple of silent minutes later, Carlisle came out with three boys following him.

"Sorry about that. This is my family," he said as he pointed to each boy, "Edward is the oldest, then Emmett, and that's Jasper"

"Nice to meet you, this is my daughter, Alice. I also have two other daughters, Bella and Rosalie."

"It looks like Jasper and Alice are around the same age. How old is she?"

"Alice is eight and Jasper?" I looked at Jasper and he was staring at me.

"He's eight too…" and that's all I heard. I gave Mom the cake and we headed to the back yard.

"Hi," he said, "What's your name again?"

"Mary Alice Brandon Platt," I said "but I like to be called Alice."

""Why do you have four names?" he asked

"Because I am adopted and so are my sisters. What's your full name?"

"I'm adopted too!" Jasper said shuffling his feet, "My name is Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen. Do you want to swing?"

"Sure," I replied, smiling.

We went to the swings, and he asked suddenly, "Do you have any pets?"

"No, I'm allergic to cats and dogs," I answered sadly.

"No way, so am I!"Jasper said then he looked to the sky "So, you think I can come over sometime?" He asked timidly

The rest of the day went like that. We had so much in common; we both loved chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream, I loved dolls and he loved action figures, and our siblings were all the same age: Bella and Edward were 12 and Rosalie and Emmett were 10.

When it got dark and Mom called me to go home, I didn't want to go, but she said I could come back tomorrow.

From then on we were so inseparable. People thought we were brother and sister. However, I loved to shop and he loved sports and that's the only differences we had. Therefore, we had also had some other friends but we were _best_ friends. That's how it has always been.

**_16 JPOV_**

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen was my best friend. Some people thought we are brother and sister, others thought we were dating. However, we aren't. We may have almost everything in common and we may be inseparable, but we were just friends…or so I thought…

It was the Monday before homecoming and I had just gotten my license. We were at the park talking, and listening to the song that we called ours: _I'll be there for you_. It was the theme song for our favorite TV Show _Friends_.

"So, do you have a date to homecoming, yet?" Alice asked me shyly.

"No, do you?"

"No, but I was thinking about asking someone."

"Awww, does little Alice have a crush?" I asked teasingly.

"No, I do not!" she answered defensively then turned so she wasn't facing me.

"Awww, come on, tell me who it is." I pleaded she had never had a crush before, so this could be interesting.

"No," she said stubbornly "It's none of your business now."

"We're friends right? Don't friends usually tell friends these kinds of stuff?" I asked, trying to soften her up "I won't make fun of you, I promise."

She mumbled something that I couldn't quite place "What did you say?"

"You are going to think I'm stupid but I like…you" she finally breathed softly.

"Me?"

"Yes, that's what I said." Then she mumbled to herself _"God, why don't guys listen?" _

"Me, plain, old Jasper Cullen? You like me?"

"I love you," she whispered sweetly. I just sat there shocked "I knew this was a bad idea. Sorry Jasper, I'll keep my feelings to myself from now on." she got up to leave.

"Wait, wait." I needed to gather my thoughts "I just never pictured us that way. I mean I always thought we would be there for each other, but you know, as friends"

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Jasper"

"I know, but what if we get in a fight or something."

"We've been in fights before."

"Yeah, but this would be much worse," I said

"Tell you what, lets drop it, we'll go as friends to homecoming, and then the day after homecoming we'll decide. Deal?" _She always came up with such good plans. But would I be able to change my mind in time. If I didn't it would hurt he._

"Deal"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Friday night, I picked her up at her house. I still hadn't felt any different towards her. But I was happy to be out of the house. Emmett was making kissy faces at me and Edward, who attended the community college and was dating Alice's sister, Bella, was telling me that this was as close to dating as you could get.

When I finally got the chance to make my way over to her, her mom pulled out a shiny new silver camera and began to snap pictures. We were still a little awkward around each other. In the car, it was quiet and even when we danced we barley talked. We both decided to leave early.

When we got in the car, the silence was killing me. I pulled out of the lot, "So, did you have fun?"

"It was ok," she said quietly "the punch was…good."

"Yup and so was the music." I added

"Yeah, they played a lot of slow songs**." **She mumbled

"Mhmmmm, I prefer the fast songs more."

"Me too." this was the longest conversation we had had all night; I had to keep it going. "Your dress is…pretty." That was so lame.

"Thanks, you said that earlier."

"Oh right." What else could I say? We were at a stoplight and I looked back over at her. She really did look pretty in her blue dress and fancy hairdo.

She caught me looking at her and I turned my head and stared to go. At the next light I looked at her while trying to be inconspicuous.

"The lights green," she said staring ahead.

"What?" oblivious to anything but her

"The light- it's green. People are honking. Go."

I looked up and the light was green as I started to turn the light had already turned yellow. I hesitated in the middle of the road but I had to go. I Started going again, already in the middle of the turn and all of the sudden a truck started coming at a very fast pace right at Alice. Several things happened at once. First, I realized our song, _I'll be there for you_, had been on the radio. Second, my life with Mary Alice Brandon Platt flashed before my eyes. Third, I realized that I loved the girl sitting next to me and she was about to be destroyed.

The last thing I heard was the last few words of the song

_I'll be there for you__  
_'_Cause your there for me too_

Then it all went black

_The next day in the hospital_

I opened my eyes to see my dad was standing over me looking as unprofessional as anybody could get, and that wasn't like him.

"D-d-dad"

He looked up and breathed a sigh of relief "Jasper!"

"Dad where's Alice?" I asked worried

"She's fine. You need to worry about yourself."

"No, I need to tell her something." I started getting up and I realized that I had several things connected to me, and a broken leg. I tried to pull them out but my dad was at my side with Emmett pushing me down.

"Get your rest you can see her later." then he said "I'll go get the nurse."

"No, dad I'll stay. Just-can you bring my guitar?" I reasoned

"Sure ,I'll tell Edward to get it when he's done with his night class" He looked at me then the door "I have to go check on some patients you'll be fine right?"

"Yeah, sure" he hesitated in the door way for a second then turned as if somebody called his name and then left.

I looked at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed it was 8:54 p.m. apparently being unconscious for about twenty-four hours doesn't count as sleeping.

I was so tired that I could've just dropped but right as I was about to close my eyes Miss Platt, the one person I always thought of as a second mom, came in. I was scared of what she was going to think of me now. However, dad told me Alice was fine so she shouldn't be mad, but that doesn't make sense: The truck should've hit Alice the hardest.

"Hi, Ms. Platt." I said sheepishly.

"Come on Jasper, since when do you call me Miss Platt? Call me Esme. And dear, I'm not mad at you," she said in a motherly voice.

"How's Alice?"

"You should see for yourself." I could see the hurt in her eyes, "I just came to check on you. Carlisle told me you were awake."

"Yeah, I just feel a little sore."

"Well, I'll be sure to tell Carlisle to let you see Alice tomorrow. You should be out by then"

"I'm sorry for all this."

"No," she said, "it's not your fault. The guy that hit you was drunk."

"Oh." was all I could muster then I faked a big yawn (giving her the signal to leave). She came up and kissed me on my forehead then left. I dozed off, soundly.

When I woke up, I looked around the room to find a ton of balloons and dad, Emmett and Edward with my guitar.

I found that all the things that were connected to my arms were gone and a fresh new set of clothes were sitting next to me.

"I figured that you would want to change before you go see Alice." My dad said "and when you're done in there we'll leave, ok?"

I just nodded, grabbed my crutches and started getting up. I went and changed, grabbed my guitar, and headed to Alice's room.

I had planned to play our song for her but when I got there, I was shocked. She was lying in her bed with a bandage on her head, one arm wrapped in plaster, one leg in a splint, the other covered in bandages, and a neck brace.

I looked over towards Esme she was a mess, her hair un-brushed, in the same clothes as yesterday, and it was obvious that, she had been crying.

"Has she…" my voice cracked

"No, she hasn't woken up. She's been in coma." she walked up and gave me a hug then walked out the door.

I sat my guitar down and went to kneel by the bed. I spent a half hour sitting next to her bed just looking into her face. Even destroyed, she was beautiful. I went outside the room and saw Esme asleep in the chair. I woke her up and told her to go home and slee- that I would call her if anything happened. Dad was against it but didn't want to argue so agreed.

I went back into the room, sat in the chair, and started to play my guitar. I played the tune for about an hour then I started to sing.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way__  
__Your job's a joke, your broke, your love life's D.O.A.__  
__It's like you're stuck in second gear__  
__And it hasn't been you're day, you're week, you're month or even your year, but_

_I'll be there for you__  
__When the rain starts to pour __  
__I'll be there for you__  
__Like I've been there before__  
__I'll be there for you __  
__Cause your there for me too_

_You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight__  
__You've burned you're breakfast so far things are going great__  
__Your mama warned you there'd be days like these__  
__But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees, and_

_I'll be there for you__  
__When the rain starts to pour __  
__I'll be there for you__  
__Like I've been there before__  
__I'll be there for you __  
__Cause your there for me too_

_No one could ever know me__  
__No one could ever see me__  
__Since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me__  
__Someone to face the day with__  
__Make it through all the best with__  
__Someone who always laughs at__  
__Even when I'm at my worst, I'm best with you__  
__Yeah!_

_It's like you're stuck in second gear__  
__And it hasn't been you're day, you're week, you're month or even your year, but__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__When the rain starts to pour __  
__I'll be there for you__  
__Like I've been there before__  
__I'll be there for you __  
__Cause your there for me too_

_I'll be there for you __  
__I'll be there for you__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__Cause your there for me too_

I played the song until Esme came back at eight; only stopping when nurses came in. Dad said I didn't have to go to school until I could walk without falling over my crutches, and that was good because I rotated with Esme on staying with Alice. Her sisters took my place once in awhile but only on weekends, and every day I would do the same thing, play, and sing the same song repeatedly.

It was three weeks later when she woke up. Dad had still let me stay out of school even though I was fine now. Emmett picked up my books every day and turned in my work as I got done with it.

It was two days before Halloween and candy was arriving for Alice everywhere. I had just finished the last chord of the song, and her eyes opened. I thought I was dreaming, until I heard her angelic voice then I knew I was in heaven.

"w-w-where am I?" she asked in a scared voice.

"Alice, you're in the hospital."

"Who are you and who's Alice?"

"You're Alice" I said scared of what might have happened "and I'm Jasper"

"Why am I here?" she asked

"You really don't remember anything do you?" I said worried that she might stay like this. "I guess I'll go get your mom…and a nurse."

I walked out of the door, and told the nurse that she was awake then went to the front desk and called her mom and my dad. Emmett came to take me home and I called Bella and asked her to bring over all of the home videos that Alice was in.

I worked all night and in the morning, I went to the hospital. They told me the only thing that she could remember is a bright light, and the song I'll be there for you, but they couldn't figure out why.

I smiled to myself and told them that the whole time I was with her I would sing that song, and we loved to watch the reruns of _Friends_.

I walked/hobbled in the room Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, dad and Esme, and Alice turned to look at me.

I walked to dad first "Does she remember anything yet?" he just shook his head

"The doctor said she may never remember" Esme said through sobs as Carlisle wrapped his arms around her shoulders

"I have an idea." I said as I waved the tape in front of her face. Then I turned to Alice, "Watch this it might help."

"O-o-ok" she said timidly

I put the video in and hit play

_Video_

_It started with Alice waving into the camera she was about seven, was in a dress, and said, "Hi I'm Mary Alice Brandon Platt and this is my fashion show. Hit the music." In the background some music came on__  
__Rosalie came into view wearing a little yellow sundress. Then Bella came out in a pair of ripped up jeans and red a halter-top. Then she turned around "Mom do I have to do this?" "Bella," A voice from behind the curtains came "It won't take long and nobody's going to see this." "Fine." _(Bella looked down embarrassed) _then Esme came out in a little black dress. Then came Alice and she had a pop star-looking outfit on, with sequined pants and a hot pink sleeveless shirt.__  
__Then the scene changed to her back yard, with a huge garden that her mom had planted. It was Alice and me in the hammock eating ice cream. She looked over to me, then at the camera. Then she took her ice cream cone and shoved it in my face. I looked at her and she started laughing so I leaned over and kissed her cheek, getting ice cream all over her.__  
__The scene changed again to Christmas in sixth grade. I had just given her a present wrapped with purple paper and a golden bow, as she opened it up she started to cry. It was a picture frame with the picture of us on the day we met with the chocolate cake all over our faces. __  
__In the next scene we were sitting in front of the TV late at night, my brother's had been taping us thinking we would kiss; we were watching friends like we did every Saturday night. She looked up at me and stared for a while until Emmett yelled, "Just kiss him already!" I got up and ran towards the camera until it turned to the next scene.__  
__The next scene were pictures of us, three weeks earlier right before homecoming. We both had fake smiles on and looked uncomfortable.__  
__Then I came up on the screen__  
__"Five days before this whole mess happened you said you loved me,"_ I heard Esme gasp_ "and I didn't realize till the minute before the accident that I love you too." then the video cut off._

"That gives me a few memories but doesn't tell me who I Am." she said sadly.

"I have more that will help you get your life back." I said

"Thank you so much Jasper, I'm sure this will help a lot." Esme said

Later at home dad called me into his study "That was very nice of you to do for Alice, but I'm not sure that it will work," he said sadly.

"I know, but I have faith." I said and smiled

I started going back to school then but every day for a week, I would play a new video, and every day, she remembered another thing starting with the first day we met. By the time she remembered the crash she had (started to have) nightmares but she eventually got her whole memory back.

We started dating, went to the community college, got an apartment together, and finally got married on October 7th the anniversary of the crash…

_Age 57 APOV_

Today is our thirtieth anniversary we had two children who have their own children now. Since we were all adopted we were ALL able to get married; Mom and Carlisle, Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rose, and Jasper and Me.

"Jasper?" I called wondering what he was up to.

"In here, darling" he said, even all these years he still kept his beautiful southern accent.

I went into the dining room to find our table set with a candle light dinner and Jasper playing _I'm yours_ by Jason Mraz. I sat down and listened.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it__  
__I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted__  
__I fell right through the cracks__  
__and now I'm trying to get back__  
__Before the cool done run out__  
__I'll be giving it my bestest__  
__Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention__  
__I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some___

_I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
__It cannot wait, I'm yours___

_Well open up your mind and see like me__  
__Open up your plans and damn you're free__  
__Look into your heart and you'll find love love love__  
__Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me all our peaceful melody__  
__It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love___

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
__It cannot wait I'm sure__  
__There's no need to complicate__  
__Our time is short__  
__This is our fate, I'm yours___

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror__  
__And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer__  
__But my breath fogged up the glass__  
__And so I drew a new face and I laughed__  
__I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason__  
__To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons__  
__It's what we aim to do__  
__Our name is our virtue___

_I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
__It cannot wait I'm sure__  
__There's no need to complicate__  
__Our time is short__  
__It cannot wait, I'm yours__  
__(Well open up your mind and see like me__  
__Open up your plans and damn you're free__  
__Look into your heart and you'll find love love love)__  
__No I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
__It cannot wait I'm sure__  
__There's no need to complicate__  
__Our time is short__  
__This is our fate, I'm yours,___

_so please don't complicate__  
__our time is short__  
__this is our fate I'm yours___

_Oh I'm yours___

_So please don't hesitate no more no more__  
__it cannot wait (its your god forsaken to be loved) the sky is yours_

"I love you." I said.

He smiled at me, "I love you too."

**Haha so don't you love it; yes? No? Doesn't matter I'll take any reviews good or bad.**

**Stay twi-high**

**~alicefan1995**


End file.
